Communication receivers are initiated by synchronizing to a transmitted, often known, synchronization signal. Synchronization is performed by signal detectors, also referred to as searchers, that attempt to detect then synchronize to the transmitted signal. Detectors attempt to resolve at least two ambiguities or unknowns at initiation: the timing of the transmitted signal and the frequency of the transmitted signal, both with respect to the receiver's timing and frequency.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.